pvz_sunken_pyramidfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Sea
The Great Sea is the very first area in Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid. This marks the beginning of Chapter 1 and is where we see our players set sail to the incoming adventure. You will encounter here the most common foes, basic zombies ad pirate zombies. Overview Notice when the seedlings asked their parents "What's beyond the sea?", and their parents sometimes answer "More sea"? Well this is what describes the so-called Great Sea beyond the shores of Suburbia. Although it's just a long 500,000 square miles of sea, it is vast enough to not notice a single land after a long journey. Somewhere in these seas lie a legendary pyramid that is sunk in the depths of the ocean. This pyramid uncovers some very interesting treasures and lost artifacts. Long story short, this is where our players start their sailing. Story The story begins here as the Pyramid Raiders are relaxing on their boat. Crazy Dave talked through a radio before getting cut off. Drip is observing the wide sea as he's playing around with his droplets. Twist is also playing with his boomerang. Camilla is observing the conversation between Shroomer and Drip and Shroomer got too bored. He engaged in a conversation with Camilla, where he talked about his family back at Suburbia. Meltfrost? He didn't roleplay a little bit. Maybe he's sick. Eventually, the conversation and relaxation was cut short when a band of zombies ambushed the plants in the ship. After defeating them, Crazy Dave went back on the radio and warned the plants of a nearby storm. Twist goes to the bottom of the ship and activates a generator so that the sails will be unfurled, but was once again ambushed by a group of zombies. Someone else has already sneak in the boat. Ashfall, the Hellbent Executor. The plants one again repelled the zombie ambush. They returned upstairs to see a Cattail drifting on a raft full of fish bones and trash. It's Neko, the Kitty Wizard. Along with her is Redacted. They joined in the expedition to the Sunken Pyramid. Once the ship enters the Kalestorm, the group is eventually attacked by a group of pirates, lead by Captain Zombhook. They fought during and inside the storm until Zombhook was forced to submit. After Zombhook know about their journey, he was shocked and grated them ity to pass through. Zombhook the told them to go to the islands in the east and search for the Bloodpetal Clan, a tribe of savage redstingers and the tribe where Camilla originated. Other miscellaneous stuff happened like the first encounter with the Travelling Sage and the very first night shift mission that lead to Redacted getting captured by pirates. Zones Every area, big or small, has it's zones or mini-areas to transverse. You only traveled a short distance of The Great Sea to a little island, so you are only limited to 2 zones to pass by. SS Tacotanic - The very ship that our adventurers are aboard. Made by Crazy Dave himself. This transverse The Great Seas hoping to find the legendary pyramid until it landed on the Little Jungle Island. Some zombies have sneak themselves in the boat to ambush the plants. Occasionally, this ship makes encounters with pirate ships where pirate battles occur. The Kalestorm - A devastating cyclone that is in the middle of the sea. The SS Tacotanic will eventually pass this one after 3 battles. While inside this one, players will suffer 4 stages of debuffs: Tranquil Air, Enfeebling Drizzle, Lightning Storm, and The Eye. The Eye serves as a calming zone before the storm stages reverses as battles continue. Enemies Encountered The following enemies are encountered in The Great Sea. Common Enemies: *Basic Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie Resources Gathered The following resources can be gathered in The Great Sea. Materials: *Craftbox *Wood *Stone *Sand *Plastic (drop only) *Metal (drop only) Ingredients: *Water *Seeds *Tuna *Sea Tomato *Sea Lettuce Trivia *Redacted is Yappat's beta character before he was kicked out after being AFK for too long.